


A really good half windsor

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett asks Mason to fix his tie for him.</p>
<p>Mason is very distracted by Brett's everything.</p>
<p>It's a good thing he's really good at knots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A really good half windsor

Mason held his breath and ran his fingers along the patterned silk.

  
Brett stood in front of him, head rolled back, impatient, waiting for Mason to finish adjusting his tie.

  
Mason had complete access to the taller boy and his heart was stammering in his chest as he tried to focus on the act of tying a proper half Windsor. The heat of Brett’s body was radiating against him, trying to pull him in with the tempting heat and pleasing woodsy smell.

  
He could just wrap his hands around the silk, pull him down and kiss him.

  
He could do it.

  
Quickly.

  
Brett could hear his heartbeat battering his ribs and feel his heightened emotional state but he could do it quickly enough that even he wouldn’t be able to stop him with his werewolf reflexes.

  
Mason takes in the line his neck makes, thinks about how soft his skin looks, fantasizes about the taste of him.

  
Brett makes another impatient noise in the back of his throat and his whole body fidgets.

  
Brett isn’t feeling this tension between them, he isn’t standing there thinking about the taste of his skin or the feel of his breath or anything like that.

  
Mason straightens his shoulders and finishes the knot, straightens it and his friends collar only half listening to Brett’s mumbled complaints.

  
He steps back and admired his work.

  
That’s all he’d do, because what was the point in kissing Brett if he wasn’t going to kiss back. He’s putting Brett into a new category, in the dark private parts of him that fantasized about rock stars and models, a great place to visit on lonely nights to relieve tension but not something to be acted on.

  
It was sad and pathetic but he’d get over it.

  
“Doesn't that look better?” He asks.

  
“Yeah.” Brett looks at him strangely, it’s an intense feeling like he’s somehow pulling something inside of him out with just that look.

  
Brett takes the tie off, slowly undoing his work and drapes it across Mason’s shoulders, leaning down he wraps the silk around his wrists and pulls him until his mouth grazes Brett’s.

  
Soft, barely there at all.

  
He wants to kiss him but this feels like a trap.

  
“Kiss me.” Brett growls, his mouth moving across Mason’s lips before stopping and waiting with that same caged impatience he had held moments before.

  
Mason reaches out between them and grabs a hold of Brett’s collar.

  
He can’t decide if he wants to push him away or not, this feels cruel but Brett’s mouth against his is just as cruel, its painful and he breaks.

  
Mason kisses him softly, afraid, eyes closed tightly but Brett kisses back.

  
Once.

  
And pulls back before he can do anything interesting.

  
“When I asked you to fix my tie I had kind of hoped you’d kiss me not do a really good half Windsor.”

  
“What can I say, I’m good with knots.”

  
“Was that supposed to be as dirty as it sounded?” Brett asks glancing to the closed bedroom door and then to the bed.

  
Surely he can feel his heartbeat race all over again.

  
“Do you want to do it again?” Brett asks a soft flush in his face that makes the taller boy all the more attractive.

  
“Yeah okay.” Mason takes the tie from its place around his shoulders and stepping forward wraps it around Brett’s neck.

  
“I didn’t mean the tie-” Brett puts his hands on Mason’s only to lose them when he wraps his hands around the silk, Brett’s school colors emblazoned across his wrists.

  
“I know.” He kisses Brett quickly and then pushes him back and starts tying his tie again.

  
“Oh come on Mason-” he whines, Brett’s body is the very vision of tension and impatience. His hands grabbing at his hips, pushing his shirt away to get at skin.

  
Mason on the other hand feels so much better this time around because if he pulled Brett down to kiss him he would absolutely kiss him back.


End file.
